


伐棠

by okonomide



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okonomide/pseuds/okonomide
Summary: 小妈文学。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	伐棠

二宫和也又多了个妹妹，海棠花落的时候樱井翔给他老子生了个女儿，粉嫩嫩的像截莲藕，抱在怀里谁都想咬一口，咬一口尝尝有没有产后妇人双乳上甜腻腥臊的奶味儿。

樱井翔的腿也是粉嫩嫩的，懒懒地攀缠在二宫和也的腰上，在香艳潮湿的夜里摇啊摇啊，海棠花的影子也在他俩身上摇啊摇，靡靡落落，二宫后来就有了个妹妹。他老子为此气个半死，整日地躺在床上抽鸦片、抽大烟，起不来，也不吃饭。仆人哄不住，于是二宫带着红红绿绿的糕点好心去看他，半身不遂的老头子看到自己的不孝子来了，用金灿灿的烟枪把暗红的床头敲得震天响。

又骂他儿子不要脸，下流胚子，跟他死掉的妈一样是长三堂子里弹琵琶的，骂一句喘一口气，像马上就要背过气去。他老子说他一个大男人，私通自己老子的小老婆，还喜欢坐在院子里弹琵琶，呸。

二宫和也也不恼，跪在一张玉石蓝的毯子上恭恭敬敬地给他老子烧烟泡，纤丽的脸蛋挂着乖乖巧巧地笑，琥珀似的眼珠子埋进藕色的眼帘子。他烧完烟泡，把他老子枯槁的细手按住，尔后又温温柔柔地讲“爸爸，您不喜欢长三堂子弹琵琶的，又哪来的我，您不喜欢偷爷爷的，我妈又怎会死。爸爸，有我这般像您的儿子，您该知足了。”

后来他老子就真的再也起不来。

半夜二宫和也轻手轻脚爬上了樱井翔的床，闻着那股子浓郁芳香里满溢的奶腥味儿，不禁春情荡漾。可樱井翔还在月子里，白天斜倚在床上，肚子上盖着芍药花幽幽盛开的被子，却看不出有多少憔悴，仍旧美得像狂风里摇曳的芍药。一碗一碗的补药往他红艳艳的丰唇里送，他喝不下去，抱着二宫的脖子撒娇撒痴，说他不要再生了，要二宫赶紧找个谁结婚，他受不了了。二宫也只是笑笑，伸出舌头舔吻起樱井翔的嘴唇，他又用左手恨恨地揪了下樱井渗着奶珠子的乳房，樱井疼得一口咬住了二宫的舌头。

二宫和也把手掌轻轻放到了他“母亲”的大腿上，“突突”的欲望勃发在产后妇人丰饶的肉体之上，二宫低头吻起了樱井翔玉石般光生的脖子，又把手绕过去握住了樱井袒露在外的白嫩的乳房。以往的无数个日日夜夜，他们就在这里，在这张床上，在这幅鲜活欲滴的牡丹图下，蛇一般地纵情交媾。他老子得病躺在屏风那头呻吟，他和樱井翔就在屏风这头呻吟，二宫理了理衣服，走到屏风那头缓缓放下袖子，又垂着眼说“爸爸，您别急，医生就要来了，要来了。”

他老子把两只昏昏的眼睛睁得似要从紫红的肉里崩裂出来，一扭头，又看到他的小老婆映出在屏风上淫荡的影子 ——

不知羞耻地、欲擒故纵地张着一双粉嫩的腿，把手抵在胸脯上剧烈地喘息。

樱井翔翻了个身，把额头贴在了二宫和也的鼻尖上。他生完孩子，一次都没喂过他女儿，有乳娘，亲娘的用途就不大明显，他为此惆怅了段日子，但又很快丢掉脑后。樱井每天都涨奶涨得厉害，内衬一件一件地换，可是二宫吸不过来，他自己也没法。樱井的颧骨都涨得发红，像擦了胭脂，又像渗着鲜艳的血。他似睡未睡，把二宫的手攥得紧紧的，轻轻搓起他的胸，他凄凄地哀求“和也，帮帮我，我难受，这里好难受。”

樱井翔用冷冷的膝盖头顶着二宫和也灼热的胯，二宫不晓得他是有意还是无意。

他们俩第一次发生关系，樱井翔也是这样，二宫不晓得他是有意还是无意。樱井是没落家庭出来的大学生，沦落到给租借靠走私起家的日本人做妾，有些可悲，也值得哀叹。樱井在初雪天教二宫英文，他读“sin”，他们俩人并肩坐在迷离的雪景前，二宫连着读了几声，便扭过头问樱井这是什么意思，樱井把脸贴到了二宫的脸上，用带着潮湿的酸意讲

“这就是sin。”

“嗯。”

二宫埋头吮吸起了樱井的乳头。

而樱井翔也在他的继子、他的情夫、他女儿的父亲的吮吸下，痛苦地发出了一些轻微的、动情的呻吟。乳房的疼痛得到舒缓后，樱井又愉悦地蜷起了腿，并用手温柔地抱住了二宫和也的头颅。

不久樱井翔便同二宫和也热切地接起吻来，他们俩吻到头昏脑胀，二宫被情欲冲撞得浑浑噩噩，他与樱井唇齿相依、抚摸彼此，又短暂地分离。二宫睁开眼，便在樱井的眼睛里看到了一星火光，不，应该说是罩在白灯笼里明晃晃的灯光。

二宫从床上立起身来。

一个女人哀婉的声音传了过来。

她喊“少爷、太太。老爷西去啦。”

二宫闻声，愣了一会儿，又慢慢地，慢慢地在脸上露出了一个快意的惨笑。


End file.
